


The Doctor's New Coat

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Clothes, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor realized, two hours into his trip to the mall with Rose, that’d he’d definitely owed a new shopping gene to Donna. Not that he hadn’t always loved a little shop, but never for something as boring as clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: new.
> 
> Inspiration for this came from David Tennant as Dave Tiler in Single Father. <3 Yes, that jacket is brown but it could easily be black which is important for the memory.

The Doctor realized, two hours into his trip to the mall with Rose, that’d he’d definitely owed a new shopping gene to Donna. Not that he hadn’t always loved a little shop, but never for something as boring as _clothes_. 

Now they were in their third store and the time had flown as they assembled his wardrobe. There were still pinstripes of course, but also jumpers and skinny jeans that showed off his posterior assets and made Rose practically drool. 

As a patch of black caught the Doctor’s eye, he wondered if something else might too. He picked up the leather jacket and held it for her to see. “What’cha think?”

Rose’s eyes widened and then her tongue flashed between her teeth. “Fantastic!”

He beamed.


End file.
